faninatorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ex-Double
John finally Discovers that he had bought danger into Riley's life after realizing who was his future wife, Kate Brewster. Plot John and Riley had been confront by T-800 (Aronld) at the woods, T-800 Tells John that Riley is not his wife and is from the future. Riley Told the truth to John that she knows who he is and runs off crying. John demands his anger with T-800 until John found out he had an Wife in the future, Kate Brewster. T-800 brings John home to Sarah's, Derek's and Cameron's delight and T-800 Tells the connors that Kate Brewster is John's wife from the future. Kyle Reese and Kate Brewster arrive to this present and looking for John Connor. Sarah tells John he can't see Riley anymore and has been bring Riley in Danger because Riley isn't John's wife from the future, after the truth, this makes John angry and zooms out of the house to look for Riley as John still care for her. T-800 and Cameron were forced to follow John, while Sarah and Derek take their truck. John makes an run for it and finally avoids them, John found Riley at the pond and he apologizes that he still cares for her. John admits he didn't know who Kate is and they both agree to run away together. Sarah and Derek arrive at Jesse's apartment, this makes Derek embrass and tries to stop Sarah to talk to Jesse alone, Sarah refuse and realize Derek made out with Jesse, Sarah encounters Jesse, avoiding Derek Warnings, they found out Jesse and Riley know each other, Sarah threatens Jesse by going to shoot her if Jesse Refuse to help, which Jesse agreed. Kyle and Kate upon seeing John and Riley far distance and Kyle calls the Connors where John is and where he with, Leading Sarah's Anger at John's whereabouts and Takes off with Derek and Jesse, T-800 and Cameron now know where John is, which Derek told them. John and Riley arrive at the Park getting drop off from the bus, with Kyle and Kate pursuing them, When John and Riley arrive at the Fountain, John sees Kyle and Kate coming and demands to know who they are, after he and Riley know the truth, T-800, Cameron, Sarah, Derek and Jesse arrive at the park to reunion, John cries and kneels down on the ground as the reunion begins, later, at the Warehouse, Kate, John and Riley are alone while Sarah, Kyle and Derek Question Jesse with T-800 and Cameron watching. Kate tells John to give up Riley, John didn't want to give up Riley, Riley tells John there just be Best friends, John then cries hugging Riley and starts the relationship with Kate, this makes Kate Proud and hugs John. Cast Sarah Connor - Lena Headey John Connor - Thomas Dekker Cameron - Summer Glau Derek Reese - Brian Austin Green Riley Dawson - Leven Rambin Kyle Reese - Jonathan Jackson Jesse Flores - Stephanie Jacobsen The T-800 - Arnold Schwarzenegger Kate Brewster - Ella Morton